


Get In - We're Goin' Preachin'

by Dragonnova



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Illustration, Other, dystopian au, mad max crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonnova/pseuds/Dragonnova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shut up, get in, and hold on to your butts, wigglers.  We're goin' preachin'!  (Homestuck/Mad Max crossover AU illustration of the Signless party.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get In - We're Goin' Preachin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bramblePatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblePatch/gifts).



Shut up.  Get in. And hold onto your butts, wigglers.  We're goin' preachin'!

[Better quality images can be found on my tumblr here.](http://dragonnova.tumblr.com/post/127084392887/ancestral-anthology-request-from)

 


End file.
